netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Haunton
'Thomas Haunton the Ghost '''is the ghost character that is playable in Hallowteens. Origins Thomas Haunton was a paranoid human being. Diagnosed with autism his life wasn’t easy. He prefers to be alone but yet wants to make friends but unfortunately he finds himself unable to do so due to both being shy and paranoid. He is afraid that if he talks to other people he may end up saying something offensive or upsetting and he doesn’t want to offend or upset anybody. Not to mention that growing up him being bullied a lot gave him suicidal thoughts but he always tries his best to push all that aside in hopes that one day things would go well for him. But even after doing good on grades he’s self-confidence wasn’t increasing one bit due to his experience at school. When he was in his early teens his parents died leaving him alone, he was scared to live by himself as he didn’t know how to pay taxes or bills but he was taught by a friend of his family but once she went he was left alone. He did learn but now he has to spend the remainder of his days living by himself. He only went outside to go shopping and go to his job at a local shop but other than that he barley socialized, but as he grew older things seem to feel a lot more peaceful and thus began to think it wasn’t such a bad lifestyle after all. But that all changed when the killer Hector Bones broke into his new home when he moved to BlackHallow. But in both self-defence and fear he attempted to knock the man out but instead he accidently killed him in the process. He was unware of who Hector was so out of fear of being arrested for murder he hid the dead body in a closet and since then his paranoia grew as Hector year after year was becoming a literal skeleton in his closet. His paranoia increased ever since and he was afraid what others would say to him when they founds out…he didn’t want to kill the man. He wasn’t a bad person, it was an accident. In fact ever since he hid the body in his closet he had paranoia that even when he was alone his house was haunted by Hector’s ghost, it paranoid him so much he would rush into his bedroom once he had turn out all the lights. In fact wherever he went he always thought that a ghostly presence was around him whenever it was Hector or some other ghostly being all together. But then Halloween struck and by that time, Hector was reduced to nothing but bones and on an occasion like this…this was his chance. Wearing a white bedsheet ghost costume he took Hector’s skeleton and dressed him up in old clothes and in a night like this he can pass of Hector’s skeleton body as a Halloween prop. He went over the cemetery and attempted to bury the skeleton once and for all and one he rids of it he’s live may end up being peaceful again but sadly not everything goes according to plan. As the curse struck, Thomas felt his life flash before his eyes as his life felt like it was sucked right out of him, and looking down on himself, he has transformed into a ghost. It’s ironic, he used to have suicidal thoughts and he became a ghost without having to die first and what’s worse on this very night he was supposed to bury the body and if things went perfectly normal he’s paranoia would fade fast but he realized that Hector’s skeleton ran off meaning that just like the others the skeleton was alive and part of the curse but Thomas believes that he is the one that made that monster and not Wiseman but Wiseman is not out of the clear. Thomas was furious at Wiseman, he thought he’s live could be over once Hector’s body was buried but Wiseman then took away the life he had. To Thomas since he turned into a ghost, Wiseman has “killed” him and therefore can never go back to living a normal life. Thomas himself isn’t comfortable with how others seemingly accept their monstrous forms nor was he comfortable that he must kill others to meet up against Wiseman…but he has no choice. He considers killing the other monsters is his way of saying he is putting them out of their misery and hopes they have a pleasant afterlife since he himself believes he will be doomed to haunt the earth for eternity. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Ghost. Now for moves that's a different story. What do ghosts do? Not much i can say so i decided to be creative and this here is what i can think off. I thought the blue flames is a nice feature and the chains too. Movelist Special Moves * '''Eye Flame: '''Thomas will shoot small blue fireballs from his eyes. Light angles down which hits off the ground, Medium is straight ahead and Heavy is upwards at an angle. Mashing any attack button afterwards will cause him to shoot out a second projectile. * '''Azure Flame: '''Thomas will shoot out a stream of blue frames from around it that does great damage and causes a hard knockdown. Pressing Light again during this move causes him to explode with blue flames around him that is short ranged and causes a wall bounce. * '''Tail Whip: '''Thomas will whip his tail at the opponent which travels far and causes a good hit stun. Pressing Medium again during this move has him pierce his ghost tail into the opponents chest and sets the opponent in flames which causes a crumple state. * '''Chain Snap: '''Thomas will have the chains on him come undone and then swings them downwards which travels far, hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this attack instead has him have the chains wrap around the opponent instead leaving them trapped for a small period of time. * '''Ghost Ball: '''Thomas will suddenly create a giant blue sphere that will home in onto the opponent but travels slow but it does multiple hits on damage though. Pressing Light again before he summons this blue sphere makes it stay in place instead in which it would explode when the opponent touches it resulting in a hard knockdown. But if the opponent tries to avoid it there is another way to make use of this orb, by shooting the orb with an Eye Flame it absorb the sphere and then shoot that projectile at the opponent’s position. * '''Floor Shift: '''Thomas will suddenly faze through the floor and then rises back up from the ground behind the opponent making this attack a teleportation attack. * '''Solid Faz: '''Thomas will suddenly turn his whole body transparent which lasts for a short period of time and while like this he is ammune to all attacks except Terror Moves and Nightmare Fuels. Pressing Heavy again during this move however makes Thomas completely invisible. * '''Ghostly Hover: '''Thomas will float in the air for a small period of time. Terror Moves * '''Ghostly Flame: '''Thomas will say “I’m afraid this must end…” as he suddenly unleashes a giant stream of fire from his body that travels fullscreen. The hits of this attack can be increased via button mashing. * '''Azure Road: '''Thomas will say “You best watch your step….” As he sets the entire ground on fire with his flames, does tons of damage and hits off the ground. Nightmare Fuel * '''Don’t Stand A Ghost Of A Chance: '''Thomas will whip out his chains. If they connect they’ll first wrap around the legs tightly, twisting and breaking the leg bones. He’ll then turn the chains transparent so they can faze through the legs and then he swings them into the opponents chest and then they are halfway in he makes them solid so the chains can damage the insides before pulling them out, breaking out the ribs. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust: '''Thomas will first wrap his chains around the opponent’s neck tightly, forcing them to choke and open up their mouths. Thomas will then hover above the opponent and then shoots blue flames down the opponent’s throat before backing away. The opponent then gets set on fire from the inside and then they scream as their entire body becomes coal-like and then eventually crumple away into coal before becoming ash. * '''Azure Bomb: '''Thomas will suddenly have the chains around him come undone and then swings them to have them wrap around the opponent tightly so they cannot move. Then suddenly he’ll channel his blue flames through the chains and then burn the trapped opponent, they’ll scream as the tightly wrapped chain squeezes into the opponents body until the head explodes whiel the rest of the body bellows it explodes into fiery ash. Arcade ''Thomas Haunton/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Thomas fazes out from the ground with his head hanging down. He’ll slowly float forward saying “I-I don’t want to do this…” he’ll then look up as blue flames start to surround him and says “But…forgive me.” As blue flames come out of his eyes. Victory Pose Thomas will lean his head down in sadness and says “Rest in peace…” before fazing through the floor. Fun Facts * Lastly his ending might be short but i wanted to show that he cares for the humans and in a ghost-like fashion he scared them off to make them get out of the cursed town and it worked. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Undead characters